


Cosplay

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver is not a fan of the costume Lavender picked out for him for the Hogsmeade Parade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosplay

"Oh, come on, it can't be THAT bad." Percy was actually getting a little annoyed at Oliver's whining coming from the other side of the bedroom door. He was the one who had agreed to be in the parade Lavender was planning in Hogsmeade and he should have expected the commitment would come with some sort of costume. Since it arrived three days ago, he had refused to show it to Percy and tried every excuse to back out of gig.

"You don't even know, Perce. I don't know where she got the idea that I would ever want to wear one of these."

"Well, what is it then? Is it a dress?"

"Merlin, no. I wouldn't even be trying it on if that was the case."

Percy grinned. Maybe he shouldn't be enjoying Oliver's predicament, but it's not like he could see him through the door. "Why don't you come out and show me, then? I'm going to see it eventually."

"Not if I decide not to go."

"It's too late for that, Ol. Even if you're uncomfortable, you can't back out the day of. Care to at least tell me what it is? Maybe then I can talk you out of there?"

"No. This is...it's just too embarrassing."

Percy sighed. He felt like they were getting nowhere. "Okay, Oliver. I've let you be a child long enough. I'm coming in--"

"NO! I said 'NO'. Don't you d--" Oliver was interrupted by a loud chuckle from Percy. He hadn't heard the door open under the sound of his own yelling. "I know. It's ridiculous."

Percy stopped laughing. "Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh, it's just not what I expected." He looked Oliver up and down for a moment. "And, it's really not half-bad."

"You think so?" Oliver felt himself relax a little.

"Oh, no. In fact, I kind of like it." Percy moved in closer to Oliver and put a hand on his shoulder. "How much time do we have before you need to get to The Three Broomsticks?"

Oliver recognized the look in Percy's eyes. "An hour I think?"

"That should be plenty of time, then." Oliver reached down as Percy pulled him toward the bed. "Oh, no, no, no, Ollie. The kilt stays on."

Oliver gave Percy a confused look and then smiled before he leaned in for a kiss. Maybe being in this parade would lead to good things after all...


End file.
